48th Hunger Games
by EpicRaven
Summary: The 48th Hunger Games have begun, and no one is safe! SYOT, see first chapter for instructions. T, because it's the hunger games, for Pete's sake.
1. Prologue and Instructions

Gamemaker Fride laughed evilly. This was going to be a good games. The arena was set up, and Fride had assembled some of the more, er.. devious traps himself. He turned to his assistant, a young, prim woman with emeralds running up her arms and a purple mohawk. " Bring up the reaping footage." He said, and the assistant quickly rushed off. Even the Cornucopia had special items inside. Fride grinned. This game will be one the Capitol will never forget.

**Welcome to the reaping of the 48th Hunger games! This is an SYOT, so please submit as many tributes as you want. If you submit a tribute, you get 10 points, if it is used, you get an additional 20 points. The empty slots in the list are the tributes you can submit ( By the way, this is movie truthful, so District 4 is not a career district: (This is not first come first serve, but many tributes might be because I really want to get to the chase!  
**

District 1

Male: Tint Fellows (18)

Female: Sparkle Flennah (15)

District 2

Male:

Female:Zynnavyne Gosselin (17)

District 3

Male: Takuni Vyden (17)

Female:

District 4

Male: Slive Wodsils (15)

Female: Callia 'clowny' Semma (17)

District 5

Male:

Female:

District 6

Male:

Female:

District 7

Male:

Female:

District 8

Male: Lowan Sor (13)

Female:

District 9

Male: Gord Spinigo (14)

Female: Fliwa Nadert (18)

District 10

Male:

Female:

District 11

Male:

Female:

District 12:

Male:

Female:

**I have quite a bit of a hunch on who the winner will be, but there is a HUGE possibility that I will change my mind. I know it will be hard to kill off some of the people. Here are the rest of the instructions:**

**Tribute Submitting:**

**Submit all personal information about the character. If you have a meager supply of information about the character, or submit a tribute more than once, I will not use him/ her and you will only get 2 points for sponsoring. If I am somehow forced to use your character, I will be sure to kill them off. :) This template below is not mandatory, but highly recommended:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Bio:**

**Appearance:**

**Traits ( Strengths/ Weaknesses):**

**Preferred Death ( If any)- optional:**

**Sponsoring:**

**As I said before, you get 10 points for submitting a tribute and an extra 20 points if the tribute is used. You also get 5 points if you review ( and it is a sufficient passage, not just something like "i liked this" or random letters.) and 10 points if you add either me or this story to faves or alerts.**

**5 points:**

4 matches,

Foot of Gauze,

Bag of dried fruit, or

Stale bread crust

**10 points:**

2 slices of bread,

Small water bottle ( One of those stubby, short ones),

8 matches, or

Bag of iodine pills

**20 points:**

Short Knife,

Bowl of broth,

Very basic first aid kit, or

Cooked fish

AND one 5 point item.

**35 points:**

Dagger,

2 cooked fish,

2 boxes of matches,

Small sack, or

Slightly advanced first aid kit

AND one 5 point item.

**50 points:**

Small backpack,

Short-sword,

Roasted Rabbit and Fruit, or

Pack of iodine, HUGE box of matches, and medium sack

**80 points:**

Sword,

Spear,

Large Backpack and a cooked turkey,

Body chest-plate,

or hugely advanced first aid kit.


	2. District 1 Reapings

" Honey! Its time for the reaping!" My mother calls from downstairs. Her voice sounds cheerful, but there is a slight quavering in her voice, and judging by the vicious insults I've shouted at her, she was afraid that I'd do it again for waking me up tis early. I drag myself out of bed. Why does District 1 have to have to have the reapings the earliest? Why can't 12 have it first? They have nothing better to do than starve! We are running late as I hurriedly eat my breakfast, and even though I know its my fault for oversleeping, I shout " Imbecile!" at my mother when my fathers voice echoes n my brain. He was the one who taught me having relationships with people makes you weak. I want to be friendly, but my dad is the reason II have no friends in school. That's why I broke a kid's collarbone when he bumped into me in the hallway. My dad told me it ws better to hurt than love. Especially when he left my mother.  
I hurried to the square. I caught my new stepfather Gold, victor of the 28th Hunger Games at the square already., looking at the crown aroundhim. "I don't know why you wan to do this." he said. " I volunteered, and it was the worst experience of my life. I had to kill a friend, the bo from 6 I allied with." Gold was one of the only Careers in Hunger Games history to not ally with other Careers. " I don't care. I'm going to win this, and then I'll order you dead!" There was my dad again. Before he was killed by the Peacekeepers, he made me horribly cruel. I'd rather not be, but the 18s all were poised like runner, about to jump and scream "I volunteer!" The same happened with the girls , but it was quite unexpected. A 15 year-old volunteered first, and the 18- year olds looked on, enraged that a 15 year old destroyed their chances of becoming a victor. Our reaper, a women with green hair decorated in swirling patterns and rubies implanted in her cheeks, reached into the ball again. " Now for the b-"  
"I VOLUNTEER!" I shouted pushing two guys out of the way to unobscure me.  
"Well then! Behold the district 1 tributes!" the woman shouted. I grinned and looked at the little girl. We'd both be Careers. But that wouldn't matter when the Careers are the only ones left. My dad's voice whispered in my head again. I grinned. I can't wait to kill her.

Sparkle Flennah  
I was one of the wealthiest people in the district, I had, like, three boyfriends, and I was beautiful. Why go in the games? Because I wanted to be a victor. In this district, your nothing if not a victor. I didn't have many visitors in the viewing room, but my mom and dad came in, and my boyfriends though thankfully at different times. i was going to win this. Ever since my sister, five years ago, was killed by the District 7 male's mace, I have had a grudge against 7. I will kill that boy. I want to show District 7 that 1 is superior. My mom and dad need me to win, and its going to cause a lot of heartbreak in my school if I'm not around. When the girl's looked on in rage, I stood smugly on the podium and shook the boy's hand. Tent, I think his name was. Maybe Tan. I see a bloodlust in his face that I've never seen before. he will be a good ally.

**If someone wants to send me the District 7 male, that piece of the story will go into play. But he might not be killed by Sparkle. You never know what might happen. ( Maniacal laugh). Everybody who has sent tributes, please tell everybody you know on Fanfic about this Hunger games! And no review tributes, only PM mail tributes. Thank you and please SEND TRIBUTES! R and R!**


End file.
